


An Alluring Masterpiece

by xXSpooky_GhostXx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (sexual content and child abuse are not related), Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSpooky_GhostXx/pseuds/xXSpooky_GhostXx
Summary: He had always known what their fate would be. However, he thought it would be by his own hands.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	An Alluring Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setfiretotherainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretotherainbow/gifts).



> Hello! This is incredibly short. However, it was made for my friend as retaliation. Love you, you walking piece of arson. <3

He hadn’t had a feeling like this since he was a child of ten, sitting in his lonesome after a particularly grueling training session that resulted in him holding hot coals until they cooled. It was an ache that began in his chest and spread to a prickling in his fingertips. He couldn’t speak, his tongue painfully numb and dry. It felt as if he had swallowed sand, his stomach rolling in waves of nausea. Never was there a singular thought in his head that made sense aside from his lover’s name being repeated over and over again like an incantation. 

Hisoka lay lax within his arms, his makeup smeared across his face and all over Illumi’s clothes. It was rarity that Illumi would see Hisoka so calm and quiet. On most occasions, it wasn't for a good reason. In this case, it was the worst possible outcome. He pressed his fingers gently to Hisoka's neck, searching for a pulse and was unsurprised to find none there. 

The blood was still pooling beneath and Illumi hated how it contrasted Hisoka’s skin so beautifully. His lover was simply the most beautiful man he had ever seen and he hated him for that because it meant that he would never be able to forget him. His image would haunt Illumi for the rest of his life, a masterpiece never meant to thrown away so carelessly. 

He questioned what he would do now, his thumb rubbed against Hisoka’s cheek gingerly. They had so much left to do together. There was a little girl at an orphanage waiting for them to come to pick her up tomorrow and two teenage boys awaiting their arrival back at the mansion. 

Illumi remembers the day they killed his parents, how Hisoka kissed him so feverishly whilst covered his father’s blood. The way he picked up Illumi in his arms, pulling Illumi's legs around his waist. The heated kisses shared between them leaving little air between. Bodies splayed across satin white sheets, stained with vibrant smears of red. He couldn't forget that night and he never wanted to. 

The morning after was blissful. Sun poured into the room as they laid in a tangled heap. Hisoka sat up with a tired grin, his hair going in every direction while whispering sweetly, "I love you, Illu." 

He remembered when they moved into the mansion, allowing the rest of the family to continue living there. He remembers how happy he was when Killua and Gon came to live with them a few days later upon hearing the news. 

“Fuck…” Illumi murmured, leaning his head against Hisoka’s, “Please get up. It’s not funny. You know I hate pranks.” 

That wasn’t entirely true. Illumi hated being the victim of such pranks but the look on his boyfriend’s face afterward made everything all worth it. The one where his hair was a tangled mess, his eyeliner was smudged where his eyes crinkled, and his grin spread across his face. 

So, he waited. 

He waited patiently for Hisoka to sit up with a grin and kiss his cheek, singing his name in that sweet tone that sounded like honey. Then, he would frown and say, “How long did you stay here? You’re so cold, Illu.” 

But as more time passed, he was beginning to realize that Hisoka wasn’t getting up anytime soon. Somehow, he felt angry by this thought. 

“It’s all your fault,” He hissed out, balling Hisoka’s shirt in his hands, “None of this would have happened if you stayed with me. God, you’re such an idiot.” 

Was it really his fault though? Perhaps it was Illumi’s for allowing Hisoka to leave, for letting him go on that mission even though he knew it was impossible. He should have convinced him to stay, should have begged him not to go. Yet, Illumi knew that even then Hisoka still would have gone. He was never one to turn down a mission that sounded too good to be true. 

Why now? 

Why did he have to die now? 

A gold ring lay heavy in Illumi’s back pocket and a cake was melting steadily on their kitchen counter. Hisoka had been gone for eight days, a day longer than he should have been gone. Illumi wondered if he could have prevented this from happening although he assumed the answer was no. 

“I was supposed to be the one that killed you,” He muttered against Hisoka’s hair, a tangled wet mess, “We had a deal.” 

There was no response in return and he knew that there would never be one and that hurt more than anything else. 

Nimble arms wrapped around him from behind yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. A small part of him wished that they would kill him, to pull him out of this disgusting array of emotions that he was stuck in.

“Illumi…” Killua whispered, “I’m so sorry.” 

And he cried. They stayed there for hours, crying together until there were no more tears left to cry and even then, there was still sadness that stuck them to the pavement. 

Eventually, Illumi’s legs regained feeling and he picked Hisoka in his arms, murmuring, “I have to get him home.” 

Killua nodded without any questioning and Illumi was thankfully for that. 

Hisoka Morrow was brought back to the mansion and was buried on January 5th. Illumi Zoldyck died two months later from unknown causes although murder is the highest possibility. He was buried on the estate's land right beside his lover. Killua Zoldyck inherited the mansion along with all of his older brother's money. Him and Gon continued to in the same house for years to come, eventually adopting the girl that Illumi wanted to care for. 


End file.
